Yeti Wrestling
Weapon skills If your character uses any weapon during combat. here are examples *Swordsmanship *Marksmanship *Polearms *Knives *Spears *Whatever crazy weapon that you got! Devil Fruit Please add all attacks related to the Devil Fruit. Combined with other weapons attack? Other devil fruit ability somehow? Marital Arts If your character knows only one martial art style, put the name of it instead of Marital art in the parent tab. Otherwise, just keep it labeled as Marital Arts if know more than one Marital Art. Team Combination Your character can't be that lonely. Must have at least combine their attacks into a more DYNAMIC attack with some help! Introduction The official fighting style of the yeti of the North Pole that combines their size and strength with simple and complex wrestling moves History Original developed as a sport played at holdays and special celebrations, it would later become a weapon to protect the north pole tribe from various invaders that meant the tribe harm. General Moves The general offensive moves of the Yeti Wrestling style. ''Attacks *'Shin'nen no ringu''' (新年のリング), literal meaning "New Year's Ring", user slams both ears of an opponent simultaneously with the palms of his hands, distorting their balance *'Kemukujara no nadare' (毛むくじゃらの雪崩), literal meaning "Hairy Avalanche", user falls against the opponent with the core of their body. It is executed from a running or jumping position, using momentum and weight to impact the opponent *'Kemukujara no naifu' (毛むくじゃらのナイフ), literal meaning "Hairy Knife", user does a downward diagonal backhand chop to the side of the opponents neck. *'Kemukujara no nokkudaun' (毛むくじゃらのノックダウン), literal meaning "Hairy Knockdown", user runs towards their opponent and extends his/her arm out from the side of the body and parallel to the ground, hitting the opponent in the neck or chest and knocking him/her over *'Nōzanraitsuauto' (ノーザンライツアウト), literal meaning "Northern Lights Out", the user clutches both hands together and swing them at an opponent, hitting any part of them—usually their back, neck, or chest. *'Tsundorapuranji' (ツンドラプランジ), literal meaning "Tundra Plunge", the user jumps or falls down on an opponent driving his or her elbow into anywhere on the opponent's body *'Tōshō hanmā' (凍傷ハンマー), literal meaning "Frostbite Hammer", This move is a strike that is brought from a high position and travels vertically toward the floor, dropping the point of the elbow directly on the target *'Tōshō sumasshu' (凍傷スマッシュ), literal meaning "Frostbite Smash", the user makes a punching motion, but tucks his or her hand towards the chest so the elbow and forearm make contact *'Hyōga kurabu' (氷河クラブ), literal meaning "Glacier Club", the user uses one hand to take hold of an opponent (by their head or hair) and lean them forward while extending his or her other arm in a raised position and clenching the fist of that hand before throwing the arm forward down onto the opponent; using his or her forearm and clenched fist to club the opponent across the back of his or her head/neck *'Hyōga kurasshu' (氷河クラッシュ), literal meaning "Glacier Crush", the user charges at the opponent and then hits the opponent in the chest or face with a forearm *'Kebukai sukaru' (毛深いスカル), literal meaning "Hairy Skull", The user stands facing an upright opponent, lowers their head and then jumps or charges forwards, driving the top of their head into the abdomen of the opponent *'Sunōgurōbukurasshu' (スノーグローブクラッシュ), literal meaning "Snowglobe Smash", the user advances towards the opponent, performs a 360° spin and uses the momentum to deliver a jumping knee strike to the opponent's head *'Tsundorateikudaun' (ツンドラテイクダウン), literal meaning "Tundra Takedown", the user will charge towards their opponent, then jump up and raise their knee so that it hits the opponent usually into the side of the head or face *'Kebukai shiri' (毛深い尻), literal meaning "Hairy Derriere", this attack is performed with a running start, then the user jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts their pelvis backwards, thus hitting the opponent's head or chest with their hip or buttocks *'Hokkyoku fu~yūrī' (北極フューリー), literal meaning "Arctic Fury", the user jumps up and kicks the opponent with the soles of both feet *'Tōshō girochin' (凍傷ギロチン), literal meaning "Frostbite Guillotine", the user runs towards an opponent, wraps their arm around their upper chest and neck and then forces them to the ground *'Arupainfurīfōru' (アルパインフリーフォール), literal meaning "Alpine Freefall", the user jumps over an opponent while falling backwards to land back-first on the opponent *'Nadare wa takkuru' (雪崩はタックル), literal meaning "Avalanche Tackle", the user strikes an opponent with their shoulder usually ramming their shoulder, by keeping their arm down by their side, into the opponent's shoulder or abdomen of an opponent running towards them *'Tsumetai nodo bureikā' (冷たい喉ブレイカー), literal meaning "Cold Throat Breaker", the user strikes at the opponent's throat with an open hand usually with their palm facing upwards and with all five fingers together *'Reigū' (冷遇), literal meaning "Cold Shoulder", the user strikes an opponent with their shoulder usually ramming their shoulder, by keeping their arm down by their side, into the opponent's shoulder or abdomen of an opponent running towards them Grapples The application of offensive techniques that involve lifting the opponent up and throwing or slamming them down ''Attacks *'Hyōga bakudan''' (氷河爆弾), literal meaning "Glacier Bomb", the user goes behind an opponent, then puts their head under the opponent's shoulder. They then lift their opponent up, and drops them tailbone-first on the user's knee *'Saihyō-sen' (砕氷船), literal meaning "Icebreaker", the user drops an opponent so that the opponent's back impacts or is bent backwards against a part of the user's body, usually the knee *'Zettai rei doroppu' (絶対零ドロップ), literal meaning "Absolute Zero Drop", the user bends forward or crouches in front of their opponent, grabs hold of the opponent, and stands up, lifting the opponent up and over and dropping them behind the back *'Tsumetai furippu' (冷たいフリップ), literal meaning "Cold Flip", The user stands to the side of their opponent, grabs them, and throws them forward, causing them to flip over on to their back *'Tsumetai hasukī' (冷たいハスキー), literal meaning "Artic Husky", the user grabs an opponent's head and jumps forward, so that the user lands, often in a sitting position, and drives the opponent's face into the ground *'Tsumetai rirīsu '(冷たいリリース), literal meaning "Cold Release', the user grasps his/her opponent's neck, lifts him/her up, and slams him/her to the ground, causing him/her to land on his/her back *'Inuzori' (犬ぞり), literal meaning "Dog Sled", the user clutches the opponent's body in some form before falling into a sitout position while dropping the opponent on their back, neck, and/or shoulders *'Hyōga ni ochita '(氷河に落ちた), literal meaning "Fallen Glacier", is a throw which usually involves arching/bridging either overhead or twisting to the side, so the opponent is slammed to the ground back-first *'Kōsetsu' (降雪), literal meaning "Snowfall", The wuser lifts the opponent on his/her shoulders in an electric chair sitting position and then falls backwards driving the opponent back-first into the ground ????? Style Another style within this style like if you want! ''Attacks'' *Attack #1: BAM!!! *Attack #2: SPLAT!!! *Super Attack #1: CRACK!!!! *Ultimate Attack #1: NUTCRACKER!!!!! *Ultimate Attack #2: UBER SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PUDDING!!!! Category:Fighting Styles